


Ravioli, ravioli

by flowerfairies



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, SpongeBob SquarePants References, daniel is an idiot, i laughed reading this prompt, seongwoo is a bigger idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfairies/pseuds/flowerfairies
Summary: As an instinct, from the amount of times he's seen this particular episode, he begins quoting it under his breath."Ravioli, ravioli, give me the formuioli," he breathes out, ignoring Jisung's snort.What is harder to ignore, though, is the laughter coming from the other end of the line."Did you just call to whisper that into the phone, or are you actually going to order something?" the guy says, amusement in his voice clear as day.





	1. Chapter 1

It's a nice evening as evening's come.

Daniel is currently splayed on his couch, using Jisung as an unwilling footrest while he surfs the channels for something worth watching. Jisung whines at him a few times to just stop at a random channel because he's getting a headache from looking at the screen flash every second. Daniel only huffs in response, passing through a few more channel's before he finally settles on one. He puts the remote down on the floor and puts his hood up, crossing his arms over his chest in order to make himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Spongebob? Really, Niel?" The older comments, pushing said boys feet off of his lap so that he can stand up. 

"What's wrong with Spongebob?" Daniel shouts after him, offended that his hyung would use a displeased tone when talking about his favourite cartoon.

Jisung is rummaging through Daniel's fridge so his reply is muffled but the younger thinks he can vaguely make out the words _hungry_ and _pizza_ being thrown around. He stares at the back of his hyung's head expectantly, waiting for him to close the fridge and complain that there's nothing to eat even though Daniel made sure to go grocery shopping beforehand to avoid a situation like this. 

"There's nothing to eat," Jisung whines as expected, making his way back to the couch. "Let's order pizza."

Daniel replies, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "There's pasta in the fridge." 

"I said pizza."

"I heard you." 

Jisung falls back against the couch, huffing exasperatedly and Daniel watches him from the corner of his eye, feeling a smile creep onto his face. 

He lost count of how many times Jisung has done this to him. Every weekend they hang out at Daniel's apartment and every week without fail the older reminds him to do shopping so that they don't starve over the two days. He complies every single time but despite them always being stocked up on snacks and actual food, he makes Daniel spend extra money on take out. Every. Single. Time. 

The younger swings his legs off the couch to stand up, startling Jisung who's become quite entranced in the cartoon he whined about earlier. Daniel retrieves his phone from the kitchen counter and walks back to claim his couch spot before his hyung makes himself too comfortable like he tends to. 

He dials the familiar number, having memorised it from the amount of times he makes the call, and waits for someone to pick up as he tunes back in to the Spongebob episode. The call picks up after the fourth ring and Daniel can hear the background sounds of the pizzeria but no one says anything into the receiver. He assumes that they must be away from the phone or something and continues waiting while watching tv. 

As an instinct, from the amount of times he's seen this particular episode, he begins quoting it under his breath.

"Ravioli, ravioli, give me the formuioli," he breathes out, ignoring Jisung's snort. 

What is harder to ignore, though, is the laughter coming from the other end of the line.

"Did you just call to whisper that into the phone, or are you actually going to order something?" the guy says, amusement in his voice clear as day.

Daniel's eyes widen in horror and he freezes, mouth opening and closing to find the right words. He can feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment and he almost hangs up and opts for calling another pizza place but then the guy is speaking again. 

"Dude, you okay there?" 

Jisung elbows him in the side this time, having tuned into the painfully awkward phone call when he noticed his friend glaring holes into the tv screen. He scowls at the older and clears his throat. 

"Yeah, don't worry, just dying of shame, no biggie," he sighs. "anyway, can I have one large ham and pineapple and one large barbecue chicken." 

He manages to sum up the order and give his card details without any major screw ups. When he hangs out, he tries really hard not to smash his phone and vow to never leave the house again just in case he runs into the pizza guy. Jisung says he's overreacting, that things like this happen to everyone and, _hell,_ he doesn't even know what the pizza guy looks like. Daniel slides down against the couch, choosing to sit on the floor with his knees tucked against his chest as he glares at the tv in self pity. 

What if he ever goes to that pizzeria personally and the guy recognizes his voice? Highly unlikely, but what _if._ He'd have to acquire a new identity and move to Canada or something. Maybe start his own alpaca farm. Or a maple syrup factory. He could buy a moose and travel the world on it. The possibilities are endless. 

They sit through a few more episodes in complete silence. So no one can blame Daniel when he knees himself in the chin just as the doorbell pierces through the silence. He looks up at his hyung in hope that he'll answer the door but the older doesn't look like he's moving anytime soon. He somehow acquired a blanket and tucked _himself_ into the couch, smiling innocently up at the younger. Daniel does his best to glare at him when he lifts himself off of the floor. 

Reaching for the doorknob, Daniel can only hope that the guy who picked up the phone doesn't end up being his delivery guy. 

Mustering up the courage, he finally pulls the door open but as soon as his eyes land on the guy standing opposite his knees buckled a little underneath him. 

The guy is gorgeous, to put it simply. His black hair is splayed messily across his forehead, top of his head covered by the uniform hat. He's the tiniest bit shorter than Daniel is. His eyes are bright, smile displaying a row of white teeth, his lips tinted a lovely red and he looks almost delighted to be standing there. The only thing running through Daniel's mind at that moment is the fantasy of the guy's lips around his-

"Ravioli, ravioli, here's your pizzaioli," the guys says, struggling to keep a straight face. The look on his face is of pure bliss which make Daniel think the sole reason he's delivering the pizza is so that he could day that line. 

Daniel closes his eyes and hits his head against the door, wincing slightly at the impact. He completely misses the amused, but fond, look the other is giving him as he curses himself under his breath which consequently means that he misses the other pulling out a pen to scribble something on top of the pizza box. 

The taller of the two manages to pull himself together, heaving out a breath as he retrieves the pizza boxes. He squints ever so slightly to read the guys name tag. 

"Thanks, Seongwoo," he tries, enjoying the way it rolls off his tongue. "next time I call, I won't be such a fuck up." 

Seongwoo smiles, his entire act of keeping a straight face falling through. He motions towards the pizza boxes. "It was endearing," he looks at his watch. "look, I have to go but make sure to call if you ever want to quote Spongebob at someone again!" Seongwoo shouts, halfway down the hall already with the brightest smile on his face. Daniel thinks he imagined the over the shoulder wink he threw his way. 

Daniel tilts his head, staring at his retreating back confusedly. He walks back to Jisung, placing both of the pizza boxes in between them on the couch. Why would he call a pizzeria to quote Spongebob at them? Does that Seongwoo guy enjoy other people's humiliation? God, Daniel doesn't think he's going to pick up his phone ever again let alone call for takeout. 

"Niel-ah," Jisung chimes, pointing at one of the boxes. "there seems to be a number on my pizza and since I wasn't the one quoting Spongebob earlier I'm going to assume it's for you?" 

_Ravioli guy  
_

_I hope you'll tell me your actual name soon so I don't have to call you that forever.  
_

_Text me if you feel like it :D  
_

Daniel picks up a pillow, holds in front of his face and then screams. Jisung pats his back with a laugh, changing the channel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this situation on tumblr and it literally made me laugh so hard because I could see Daniel doing that. 
> 
> Might write a second part to this if you guys would like? It would be entirely Ongniel centred. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

It's two days later when Daniel finds himself sitting Indian style on his bed with books surrounding him and a rerun of his favourite show playing loudly on tv. He has his phone in his hand, Seongwoo's number typed in and ready to dial. With a defeated sigh, he clicks off of the dial and opens the messages, straining his brain for something to type to the other boy.  
  
Jisung had told him just before he left earlier to not make an absolute moron of himself when texting the guy because, for once, he wants this to work out for his younger friend. So, naturally, Daniel disregards everything Jisung has told him and types out the first thing that comes into his head, hitting send before he has a chance to change his mind.  
  
**daniel:** is this the krusty krab? _  
  
_ He's chewing at his nail nervously, almost sure that, while the guy found the first reference funny, he might not find constant throw backs _as_ funny. Needless to say Daniel freaks out for a short moment, thinking of ways he can backtrack and avoid embarrassing himself but then his phone vibrates and he's pretty sure he can't breathe anymore. He picks it up and swipes the notification with his eyes closed, peaking at it after taking a deep breath.

 **seongwoo:** no, this is patrick.

Daniel laughs out loud, his shaking hands calming down after reading the reply. He texts him back with a half-hearted apology to which Seongwoo says there is no need, he appreciates a good reference to break the ice. They text for a while longer before finally agreeing to meet up. Seongwoo insists on letting him pick the location for their first date (Daniel may or may not have smiled like an idiot and squealed to his cat when he read those words) and that he will pick Daniel up tomorrow evening.

They settle on that and then Seongwoo is excusing himself, stating that he has to go to work. Daniel bids him goodbye and then dials Jisung, almost begging his best friend to come over and help him prepare for tomorrow night.

***

The next evening comes too fast for Daniel's liking, he hasn't had close to enough time to mentally prepare himself for a date with a really hot guy that he also utterly embarrassed himself in front of the first time they spoke. He's also still panicking because he doesn't know where _exactly_ Seongwoo is taking them which consequently means he can't choose in between the two shirts Jisung is holding up in front of him.

Jisung lowers his arms with a huff, glaring at his younger friend.

"Take this one, you can't go wrong with black." He thrusts the shirt into Daniel's arms and then leaves the room, presumably in favour of getting a drink.

Daniel examines his friends choice. It's the black, kind of see through shirt that Taewoong had gifted him as a joke for his birthday. Joke's on him, though, because Daniel quite likes the shirt. Granted, it's see through but not _see through_ it's just right. Daniel doesn't wear it though, figures it's a bit too formal looking for a date.  Instead, he wears a white tshirt with blue ripped jeans and a jean jacket atop of it. Hastily styling his hair halfway into a quiff and touching up the make up Jisung had done for him. He takes one last look at himself, puts on his lucky necklace, and leaves the room to seek approval from his friend.

Jisung wolf whistles in his direction and offers him two thumbs up. Coincidentally that is also when his phone vibrates in his pockets, indicating that Seongwoo is already downstairs.

"Wish me luck?" Daniel says, halfway out the door already.

"Go get him, tiger!" Jisung shouts back, loud enough that Daniel hears it when he's making his way down the stairs.

As promise, Seongwoo is standing outside his building, leaning on his car with one leg propped against it and sunglasses on. He looks like someone straight out of a magazine, long legs, broad shoulders and a face that people would kill for. Daniel takes a deep breath and shakes the nerves out of himself before making his way towards him with a smile.

"Sunglasses in February?"

Seongwoo turns his head in Daniel's direction ever so slowly, it has dramatic effect almost. He gives Daniel an obvious once ever, nodding appreciatively to himself.

"Being this good looking? In this economy?" Seongwoo responds with a faux exasperated sigh. He moves away from the door in order to open it. Daniel takes the hint and with a bashful smile sits himself in the car.

He waits for Seongwoo to get into the drivers seat before asking. "So, where are we going?"

The black haired boy doesn't answer, instead, he accelerates the car with a wink thrown in Daniel's direction. The latter can't help but smile back at him, figuring he doesn't need to know where they are going. Somehow he trusts Seongwoo's judgement.

***

Seongwoo ends up taking them to McDonald's.

Not even inside. The McDonald's drive through to be specific.

He does pay for Daniel which is nice and they do get a milkshake to share after Daniel nags him or it for a few minutes. After receiving their food from the window, Seongwoo pulls up into the car park, stopping the car and turning to face Daniel with a bright smile.

"McDonald's?" Daniel questions.

"I figured it'd be more fun than going to a cinema or something dumb like that." He shrugs, putting a handful of chips in his mouth.

Daniel has to agree. Going to the cinema is incredibly boring and whenever he goes on dates to expensive restaurants he's the one that ends up paying despite the fact that he was asked on the date. There's also something charming about an empty car park, a bag filled with food and a handsome guy making terrible jokes while his nose is covered in barbecue sauce.

He finds out Seongwoo is a year older than him and immeditely informs that he will not be calling him _hyung_ to which Seongwoo whines for a short moment before accepting it. He's been working in the pizzeria for two months and has also undertaken some short modelling jobs here and there (Daniel can't say he's surprised, the guy has a face carved by the God's themselves.)

Seongwoo attends university too, majoring in psychology, and doesn't like the taste of grapes. A random fact he managed to throw in between Daniel showing him pictures of Peter and Rooney and explaining how bad he is at naming cats.

The conversation is easy and somehow they don't run out of things to talk about which, considering its the first date and they only met two days ago, is quite impressive.

"Was it you or your friend that ordered the pineapple ham pizza?" Seongwoo questions, warily.

Daniel narrows his eyes. "It was me. Is that a problem?"

"God, you're weird," Seongwoo falls back against his seat, staring up at the sky through the open roof.

"You took me to McDonald's for out first date," Daniel points at him accusingly with his chip.

"Touché, Danny, touché."

The blond throws the chip he was holding in Seongwoo's direction, hitting him in the cheek. Seongwoo touches his own cheek and turns to look at the offender, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Did I deserve that?"

"Don't call me Danny."

"Reason?"

"Ex."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

They're silent for a while after that, both opting to look out of the roof and at the sky. It's quite clear, the stars are sparkling beautifully against the dark canvas of the sky and the hum of the wind adds to the calming atmosphere. Daniel looks over at Seongwoo, who has his eyes close, breathing steadily.

"You know, I didn't just bring you here because I'm cheap," the older starts, eyes still shut. "This is my favourite place to just chill and look at the stars. The McDonald's is just a bonus."

"Your favourite place? On the first date? You're not holding out on me here." Daniel jokes, lightening the mood.

Seongwoo opens his eyes and turns his head, a soft smile on his face. They stare at each other in silence, taking in the others features and noticing how each other breathes.

"I like you, _Danny,"_ he puts emphasis on the word which makes Daniel groan, eliciting a short laugh from Seongwoo.

"Keep calling me Danny and I'll have to rethink liking you back," he threatens but there's no malice to his tone.

The other completely disregards what Daniel had said. "I want to see you again, if you'd like."

"Are you going to take me to KFC next?"

Seongwoo shakes his head no with a laugh.

Daniel pretends to be disappointed, sliding down in his seat and crossing his arms with a pout. "Then, what's the point?"

"I was going to take you to a Spongebob marathon in my apartment." Seongwoo informs, dramatically turning his heads towards the window, "but if you don't want to-"

"No! I mean, yes! Yes, I'd like that." Daniel jumps in, cursing himself for his loud mouth.

Seongwoo takes him home after that. He opens the door to let him exit again like the gentleman he is. They stare at each other for a short while, both deciding on the appropriate next move. It's Daniel who moves first, planting a soft kiss to Seongwoo's cheek. The other smiles softly, waving Daniel off as he walks back into his apartment building.

"I'll see you on Friday?" He shouts after the blond.

"You promised me Spongebob, of course you will!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High demand for a second part so here it is. HOnestly I have no idea what people do on dates this was my best shot at dating and being funny at the same time. 
> 
> In other news, I was thinking of writing an ongniel chaptered fic bc im better at those than at one shots?? so please tell me which AU sounds better to you guys it would mean the world.
> 
> The Lovers!AU where members of Wanna One live in the same building, Seongwoo is Daniel's new roommate and Jisung likes making things awkward for them. Ensue drama, blossoming feelings and all that jazz.
> 
> Friends With Benefits!AU self explanatory. 
> 
> or a University!AU where they're both just friends but stuff happens yadda yadda. 
> 
> Really your opinion would be great seeing as I can't decide! Also, sorry about the ending I genuinely had no clue how to conclude this but eh.


End file.
